Return of the Dragon KnightsCh 1 is being redone
by Dragonman10
Summary: Jumper managed to survive the slaughter of all that is draconic by sealing himself and the Dragon slayers in stone. Now in the future, after finally being freed Jumper meets Hiccup and Tootless. R&R M for blood gore and slight vore. Vacation
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my new story. I came up with this while playing Divinity 2 the dragon knight saga. I couldnt get it out of my head and lost all focus on my other storys. Thats why the last chapter for Aron's Journey sucked so much. Now that that is out of my head I will do another CH of AJ. I got a really eciting chapter planned.**

**I do not Own How to train your dragon or anything having to do with Divinity 2 or its franchise. My OC draco and Jumper are mine and will stay mine unless you ask.**

**I listened to Wake up up inside during certain parts and linkin Park for every other part. Reviews are welcomed. Rated M for lots of descriptave blood and gore and such and mild consuming of other creatures.**

* * *

The young boy only four years old, walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the churning sea taking in the majestic sight. It was almost as beautiful as the setting sun, which was set out before him. He looked up at the sky wondering what it would be like to fly. _My name was Jumper and I __am__ a lowly peasant. _Jumper closed his eyes breathing in the fresh air of his home town. He then turned around and walked away from the village, watching all the rabbits with interest, as he made a metal image. He would not see this place for twelve long years.

As Jumper entered through the gates he nodded at the worker who told him to get moving. Jumper was only four at the time when the silver eyed people came. He had head story's about them. They were the elite. They were strong. Several times stronger then that of a man. If you believed all of the story's about them you would think they had the power of a lesser god. They were dragon slayers. The young boy heard about dragons before. They were evil. They killed and pillaged. He hated them and despised them, yet he loved them and was fascinated by them. To talk about dragons in his village was like claiming to be a witch. He only heard the story's approved by the village elders.

About a week ago the young boy was walking at the edge of the town forest, hanging near the area where his parents told him to never venture too. While he was on his little adventure he got surrounded by a group of three goblins.

**(flashback)**

He tried to run but quickly fell and watched as the goblin lifted its rusty short sword in the air aiming to plunge its blade straight into his chest. Then as if a great shadow descended upon the world a dragon appeared and quickly snatched the goblin off the boy and in a flash it was in its gullet.

The other goblins quickly decided that it was no time to be a hero and decided to leave their chief and this pink flesh alone. On the bright side they were probably happy that their ranks were one higher. Almost as quickly as they appeared they disappeared.

It was just the boy and the dragon. Jumper was staring at him with his bright blue eyes. Dragons have this special ability to stop prey right in its tracks just by staring at their quarry in the eyes. The dragon moved quickly and pinned the boy to the ground and said. "hello hatchling." The mighty dragon said and moved his face closer to Jumper's, and sated at him with bright red eyes. The dragon was a magnificent creature, he was about twenty five feet long. About nine feet tall and all muscle. His head was almost that of a grown man's body and he couldn't even tell the size of his wings. He was a elder dragon. They were wise and probably a millennia years old. Even though probably at the edge of death a dragon was not something to mess with.

Jumper started to squirm trying to escape but as soon as he tried that the dragon just grinned and dug his claw into the ground deeper. Jumper was in a cage made of pure flesh bone and muscle. He was about to scream but then stopped himself. What was the use. That dragon would just kill him the moment he screamed. Maybe he could just . . . that's it. A riddle. Dragons love riddles. "d-dragon i-i-i-I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale. I'll approach like a breeze, but can come like agale. By some I get hit, but all have shown fear. I'll dance to the music though I can't hear. Of names I have many of, names I have one. I'm as slow as a snail, I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run. What am I?" Jumper said surprised that I did the rest of it without stuttering.

I saw as the dragon was taken aback at this since he had not expected a lowly **human** come up with such a good riddle. After ten seconds the dragon then answered "you are a shadow." The dragon then smiled and looked at the human. He now bore the face of a amused dragon and said "im surprised hatchling. That was one I had not heard of before. But alas I am still hungry and have yet to have a decent breakfast." The dragon then lowered his head and was about to kill the young one without a second thought when he thought of something. "hatchling why don't you cry out for your kin."

Jumper had his eyes closed. He could smell the breath of the dragon and waited for the end. He had not expected the dragon to get the answer like that. It was impossible. Then he felt the pressure of the claws subside slightly and opened one eye. The dragon was still staring at him. This time with curiosity instead of hunger. When he asked his questionJumper gulped down in fear and said "b-because whats the use. Y-you'll kill me before t-they come. And I'd lose a few breaths I have left in this world." Jumper then answered looking around for a weapon. He saw a stick to the side and reached out for it but it was soon blasted to smithereens by the dragons fire ball. Jumper pulled his hand back quickly wincing because the tips of his fingers were bleeding from the burns.

"hmm I wouldn't try that hatchling. And that is very smart of you. You are probably the smartest human I have ever met in my three thousand eight hundred and seventy second year life . . . by far. Yet you are only a hatchling." The dragons stomach growled slightly letting him know that he has yet to consume his morning meal. "any last requests before I feast."

There was a few seconds of silence and the amused dragon saw that the human hatchling was quivering in fear and he was about to dig in when Jumper asked "tell me what your name is. I want to know the name of my killer."

The dragon was taken back again. This was a strange human. "and yet another reasonable request. You surprise me hatchling. I might mistake you for a dragon hatchling in a human body." there was a deep rumbling sound which Jumper recognized as laughter. "my name is Draco. Your the first human . . . besides the Dragon Knights that has gained the respect to know a dragons name." The dragon named Draco then was once yet again about to bite down on the hatchlings head when thoughts ran through his head. Then he said them around "Well it seems that even though I enjoy humans and their taste I cannot hurt you. I especially love the young hatchlings such as your self more so. Their meat is ever so succulent and their blood is like wine. Everything about you is perfect. Too perfect. I would be in heaven if I ate you. Yet I cannot. But I sill want a small taste."

Jumper closed his eyes waiting for a bite to kill me or take off a arm or something. All the story's jumper was taught were that of dragons letting their prey go then catching them the last instant or tricking them. Something along those lines. What he wasn't expecting was the dragons tongue licking the blood off his fingers making the bleeding stop and the pain slowly disappear into numbness.

"ah wonderful. Just wonderful. Best thing I have ever tasted." Jumper thought the dragon would go for the kill straight away but as the claws were pulled away I got up and scurried away but not before a tail wrapped around my leg and tripped me and the dragon behind me said "ill let you go if you promise that you wont tell anyone in your village that I seek refuge here. I hate moving."

"I promise. Only if you don't kill anyone in the town." The hatchling answered. The dragon was deep in thought and then said "deal, as long as they don't come to my cave or try and attack me." Jumper nodded and he breathed out a sigh of relief as the tail unwound and he then got up and booked it to his village. Jumper ran directly towards my room and jumped under the covers and had a small dagger to my chest his heart still beating extremely fast.

**(End Flashback and 30 minuets prior to beginning)**

It was a week after that incident when the dragon slayers came searching for a dragon in the area. They stopped me to ask for questions about the dragon and Jumper lied and told them that he spotted it near the lake which was a lie. When Jumper came back from his incident with the dragon he told no one. He was a man of his word and would not break it. Especially if the promise was a two ton dragon.

Jumper just expected them to leave him alone but the one in the middle grabbed my arm and said "young boy. I sense something inside of you. A great power. I believe that you have the potential to become one of us. A dragon slayer. I want you to show me where your family is so we can talk about you coming into the order." The lead woman said clasping a firm hand on my shoulder. The woman was tall at least six foot and she had red hair. Her eyes were silver and she had bright steel armor which gleamed in the sunlight. It had many overlapping layers of metal and between those layers were the skins of different dragons. There were five in total and only one was empty. Her companions all wore the same armor. One had black hair, the other had brown. Yet they only had one dragon skin on them.

They scared me and all I wanted to do was run for the nearest house and cower inside.

Unknown to all of them the dragon named Draco was staring at this scene with interest and also depression. "fool, don't get brainwashed. Your better that that." The dragon closed his eyes and knew it was too late. This human was going to become dragons greatest enemy's. Dragon slayers. They weren't the honor bound solders that killed dragon for honor. Dragons understood the need for honor and gladly accepted requests to fight those kinds of heros. No the dragon slayers were worse. They would kill dragons because they wanted to cleanse the world of all the dragons. They had dragon memory's in them. It gave them instincts, strength, speed and they had skills that were beyond many humans. One slayer probably killed several dragons single handily in their life time. They were the bane of all dragons.

Draco watched as the hatchling was forcefully taken away from his family and was taken onto a zeppelin which flew off in the distance. Draco could feel the distance put between him and the hatchling. Licking the blood of the humans hand wasn't just to have a taste (it was the main goal though). It was to track the human by a blood pact. Basicly he can tell where the human was at anytime. The dragon shed many tears that night, since he knew that he would be no more before he could save the human boy and himself from . . . death.

**(twelve years later)**

The young boy was now a teenager. As he walked out of the zeppelin once more. He looked at his birth place. This was the village where he was born at. This was the village in which he was raised. This was the village in which he had met his first dragon. This was the village in which he was chosen to be a dragon slayer. _My name is jumper and I am a dragon slayer. _Jumper walked forward towards the village his leather armor tight on his skin. Jumper's sword was on his back resting in its sheath glinting in the sunlight. As he made it to the gate the gatekeeper rose up and bowed and said "greeting slay- ah jumper. Is-is it really you."

The teen nodded and just pushed passed the gatekeeper which was his uncle but he paid no attention to the family member. His mission was simple. Meet the other slayers outside In the forest after gathering supply's. He was not to talk to anyone he once knew. It was forbidden by the order. Jumper once thought that dragons were cool but after twelve long years of brainwashing he knew it was not so. They were evil. They had to be eliminated. They were the scum of the world. They were the enemy.

In the distance about three miles from the village the once great dragon lifted his head. The hatchling was back. Yet his aura was different. Alas he was turned. He was a sla-no it was impossible. He was a slayer. His strength wasn't strong. But he had something else going for him, yes he saw it now. The potential. And now the once great dragon knew why he had not moved on from this village. It was his right not it was his duty to do that. It was his duty to leave his mark on the world.

As the slayer gathered up supply's from the shopkeeper he headed out to the forest. He spotted his family and his now younger brother but he quickly ignored them. As he walked forward he had this feeling in the back of his head to go down this path. But he had this duty to perform.

On the way to catch up with his teammates there was a group of goblins that saw him and tried to take him on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile Draco was getting up and started to walk slowly towards the slayers in the distance. He knew what he had to do. It was his time. He could feel it in his bones. For the sake of the world he hoped this would work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jumper sheathed the bloodied sword on his back and kept walking. The bodies of ten goblins were lying around. Entrails were everywhere and none have been spared. If you counted the bodies you would find sixteen. Three of them have been severed in half. Most of them had missing appendages. No one had a right to die like that. Jumper passed a few of the villages on the way to the checkpoint. They always greeted him like he was a hero. He didn't do anything, it was just because of who he was. His life as a slayer had been hard. He trained night and day and on his off time he learned about dragons and their strengths and weaknesses. He had a deep hatred for dragons. How could one have let him live. It was dishonorable. And the words spoken to his face. So... unforgivable. He wanted to carve his blade into that dragons side and rip out its petty excuse of a heart.

But...

But it saved his life. It let him live, even after it had tasted the boys flesh. The boy looked down at the burn scars on his fingers. Sometimes he felt something calling out to him, begging for him to return to his home. But duty comes first and that is what matters . . . right.

About a mile to the west of jumper there was a fierce fight going on between three slayers and a dragon.

**(Draco's P.O.V)**

I slowly started looking around franticly trying to find out where the last human went. There were two humans in front of him. They were those past the orders hatchlings, they were like fledglings. They were in front of him with broadswords their silver eyes trained on me.

I dared not to swivel my head in fear of one of them jumping trying to land a fatal blow on my head. I need to have their hat...no my hatchling land that last blow so we could connect. It was the only way and I can feel it in my bones.

Then I felt the wind rushing next to my face so I jumped back and I felt a sharp pain on my lower jawbone. The third slayer had finally came out of the shadows and blindsided me. A cowards tactic. What to expect from a master. The same instant her attack landed the other slayers made their move going for my legs trying to get me unbalanced so they could attack me with better accuracy. I quickly backed up into a tree and knew I had to do something or I would soon be overrun and killed.

With a surge of new found energy I lashed out with my claw into the face of one of the orders fledglings but the other fledgling soon attacked my drawn claw causing my blood to fall to the ground. I roared and breathed flames in his face but the orders master quickly jumped on my back and held my mouth closed with a iron vice like grip. I thrashed and my tail caught one of the fledglings in the side leaving a open wound which caused him to cry out.

I felt pain lash out like a whip across my body as I felt a sharp sword cut in near my lower back causing my to roar with agony and rage. I would not go down like this. Drawing up all of my magical energy I could I released it with my element causing a fire like vortex swell around me pushing the slayers back. One of them got it very bad in the face and half of his face was practically charred.

The other one was a little lucky and put up a shield of magic in front of him and only got himself thrown into a tree knocking him out.

The leader was completely unfazed and completely canceled out the attack and was now staring at the dragon in front of her hate in her silver eyes.

All real slayers have silver eyes. They weren't born with them. From the knowledge I had gathered, their eyes shine silver because inside their memory's that have implanted dragon memory's which caused them to understand the dragons and predict the dragons movements since they had the memory's of the ancestors of the dragons. That is why a single slayer warrior could easily take down a adult dragon as easily as one fights a dog without weapons. Though I was a different story. I was a elder. I was old, wise and still very powerful. That is why they sent a master with two warriors accompanying her.

I rose to my full height trying to act like that bast had taken nothing out of me but alas it was not true. It had taken almost everything. I could feel my vitality leaving me. I was at the end of my days. I had a long rein. The one thought that crossed my mind as I tumbled forward and landed flat on the ground was _The knights will rein once more...hurry my young hatchling. _eight hundred and eighty four years of life. That was long for a dragon. I was a old fart that was for sure, but I can live on. For eternity, but the only catch was I had to become one with a human. Become a dragon knight.

But that boy. I can feel it in him, the potential to become great, to become strong. To be the best. Just thinking of that the old dragon could feel himself practicably slipping into the void. He was about to but a heavy boot smashed down upon him face and caused him to roll over on him side. He heard and felt the human master spit right in his face.

**(A/N master is a rank like Sargent etc etc.)**

Draco would not just die like this. Not in the mud. He would die standing up facing his killer head on. He was a dragon of the old code. The dragon started to get up slowly and he heard the human speak "ah so the giant talking rock lizard wishes to die all the faster."

I looked up my once great eyes, scales, hide, everything only shadows of their former self. My once bright red had faded into a dull red, ugly and had no luster or shine. My hide looked old and wrinkly and had tons of battle scars. My eyes have not shone the brightness of youth or enlightened state for a long time. The one exception was that kid that he had met twelve years ago. The one that was just a fourth a mile away.

Well Maybe he should talk to have this human spare some time. "well at least im not a tool wench." The old dragon only laughed when he was given the good ole' treatment of boot in the face. "well I'll make you a deal. You can beat me around all you want, but you must keep me alive. Then why don't you let your aprientance kill me. Good experience for the young you see."

There was no reply but only pain that followed. He cried out several times from the pain. The worst was when they started to cut off individual scales. _Its for the good of the world. _He did not know the reason that slayers try to kill dragons. The only reason that dragons ate humans was for food or if they attacked first. And besides Draco only had about five humans to eat in the past century. But beyond that well lets just say he was kind of a glutton. His hatchling would probably have the same hunger.  
The dragons and the dragon Knights purpose was to protect the world from Damian. He was a evil being. The closest thing to a god that anyone has ever met. Draco was one of the few that actually met him and fought him in person. He was quickly struck down. He was a troublesome youth at that time. All Damian did was flick his wrist and bam a large gash down his entire chest. If the dragons/Dragon Knights weren't in this world, well the humans would have been killed off long ago. Not even the order had a chance of winning.

**(End dragon P.O.V)**

Then finally the hatchling came. The dragon opened its eye. It was already looking glassy and lost. He was almost gone, time was about to claim him. The only reason he stayed on as long as he had was this hatchling and his … future.

"ah your right on time Jumper. Ready to slay your first dragon and be accepted into the order of slayers." The master said and handed him his new sword.

"yes milady I am." My little hatchling took the blade and walked over to me. The two warriors **(another rank thing)** stood next to jumper but the master soon told them to come back. Jumper walked over to the dragon and raised the sword up high in the air.

Draco channeled all of his useable energy into one final ability. He used his mind reading ability to gain access into Jumpers mind and in a millisecond he said with his mind Strike above my heart. Trust me and I will free you from your pain. Then it was too much and he felt all of his power drain away. It was now or never.

The boy jumped slightly at this. Many thoughts went through his head. He would never do anything in his life. He could never have a family, never have kids. All he could do is destroy, if he followed the slayer path he would be dead inside. But if he trusted this dragon what would happen. Now before I slip away into the void. Once again the voice.

He made up his decision. He screamed "ahhhhh." He brought his sword up and brought it up right above the dragons heart. His eyes were glowing bright silver. There was power, strength flowing all around him. The entire world was alive with energy. It was so wonderful. He was so alive. His body was so light. When he looked down he saw nothing. The dragon was gone. All that was left was a glowing red sword. It wasn't from heat, no it was the swords aura. Then the swords aura became his aura. He felt another rush of power and something else. It was strange, it was natural. It was the desire to kill . . . the desire to live, to eat, to mate, to defend ones territory. It was instincts bottled up in a small human body.

Jumper dropped his sword grinning from ear to ear his teeth now sharpened to points a feral look in his now red dragon like eyes. He laughed a meniacle laughter and took a step forward. His hands were at his sides and his nails had sharpened to points and he said "ah it feels so wonderful. This power. Its amazing." He then focused his gaze on the warrior with half his face burned and he said "and your lot smell appetizing." Unknown to the new Dragon Knight he was speaking in dragon tongue. The only one that could understand him was the slayer master.

**( Slayer 'master' P.O.V)**

The master watched as one of her new apprentices was standing over the dragon with a determined look. He raised his blade above his head. Yes it would be a straight shot. Right into the beasts heard thus ending its pathetic life. I smiled as I saw him do that and jumped up when I saw the dragon gathering energy but it quickly faded away. A few seconds passed and the soon to become slayer was deep it thought.

I watched as he closed his eyes and there was a flash of bright energy from the dragon and it connected to the boy but it did nothing. This surprised her and then the human opened his eyes. They were glowing bright silver. But its glow left trails and he plunged his sword right above the dragons heart. As his blade connected something happened that she had only read about and it did little to prepare her for whats about to happen.

The dragons body slowly started to disappear into red smoke. It swirled around the blade of the soon to become slayer. The blade glowed a reddish hue as it absorbed the aura and that red aura soon wrapped around Jumper. She saw that his eyes were now red and looking just like the dragon they had just felled.

What she heard next sent shivers down her spine. "ah it feels so wonderful. This power. Its amazing." I gulped as I saw his hands, now claws dropped the weapon on the ground and she saw his teeth. They were sharp and gleamed in the light. His aura was so different. In that instant when I heard him talk about us. Saying it like we were food I knew what he was. It was impossible. They were destroyed long ago. He cant be a Dragon Knight. The order destroyed them long ago.

But it didn't matter. Every slayer was taught how to face a Dragon Knight if they ever returned . . . which people now believe that they were a myth now. It would be simple. If her aprient- ex aprientance was now a dragon Knight that meant that he was now a feral. It would be a piece of cake to dispatch him.

Dragon Knights when first created were at their weakest because their instincts controlled them. It took control of their body and manifested itself in every action they make. Since they would always go straight for the kill she would leave herself vulnerable and right when he attacked she would let him land right on her sword. Then she would have the honor of having killed a Dragon Knight and a dragon in one day. Such a glorious day.

I smiled confidently and smugly because he would not even use a weapon or even think rational. A simple kill. I looked left and right to my comrades and saw that they bore looks of confusion and bewilderment. I said to them "its a feral. Remember what you were taught."

I watched as they nodded in satisfaction. I didn't understand why he was waiting there. Its like hes stuck in some kind of instinct cycle. I saw as the warriors guards dropped. I dropped mine also because my armor was heavy. Just as our guards dropped Jumper sprang into action. He was faster that I had anticipated and just when the warrior with his face half burned off. What was his name … Eg-something. I watched as Jumper quickly with inhuman speed ripped the swerd from the slayers grasp not ever crying out as the edge cut his hand.

Just as quickly as he tore it away I watched in horror as his claws swiped across her companion's throat effectively killing him as his blood spilled on the ground letting him bleed out. Something was wrong. The attack was too precise, must be luck. Normally they would rip the neck off, not slit the throat. Jumper then turned to the other warrior and crouched down staring him down like a wolf would a sheep a guttural growl being heard.

**(end slayer 'master' P.O.V)**

_My name is Jumper and I am a Dragon Knight. _

Jumper turned to the other slayers and growled a defensive growl and a territorial growl. Slayers on my territory not gonna happen. And im starving and that one I had just killed is spilling something wonderful. Mmmm that must be the smell of dying prey. Wonder what it tastes like. First things first. Males are going to be dead. That female . . . driven off or killed.

The world seemed glowing from the eyes of a dragon knight. He could see the energy of the world flowing in and out. He could see the energy of the Slayers. Their dark demented energy. And the balance of this world was wrong. There was something evil in this world sealed away but not dead. His mission was to kill it. He knew it and he would do everything in his power to succeed and do that. If not more.

The instincts to kill were practicably driving him insane but he soon pushed them aside. Not far enough to completely get rid of them but to ease him slightly. Something brushed his mind and he shook it off. It was the slayers. Trying to gain control of his mind or something like that. "Strange he shrugged my probe away." The woman said looking a little confused.

She was confused because feral's were not supposed to be able to push away their instincts, or to resist a mental mind reading probe, much less one from a 'master'. And he had outsmarted them and waited for them to drop their guard.

Young feral. The boy named jumper snarled at this voice. It was inside his head and he wanted it gone. New stuff scared him. Do not fear me. I will guide you to the light hatchling. The voice sounded exactly like the dragon that had saved him and that he had killed. The boy looked back to the area where the body should have been and saw nothing. Yes it is me. We are one. Two beings become one. Dragon and human together. We are the light that will shine from the dark. You must clear your head.

Jumper shook his head trying to get that voice out of his head. Just as he shook his head the slayers charged slashing expertly at his limbs trying to bait him into attacking them. Somehow he knew the trick they were trying to pull of and got cut a few times on his arms and chest trying to get his instincts under control. He then clawed at the face of the master and she anticipated this … no baited him and he blade quickly met the flesh of his under arm and caused a large cut. Before it could go any farther he twisted his arm and the bade bounced off his armor and newly formed scales with a screech of metal on metal and metal on scales.

His claw kept going and it cut some of her hair off. Jumper then kicked at the feet of the warrior who was about the stab him. The bade came towards his chest and he grabbed the flat of it with the flat of his Palms and using his new found strength stopped it before it could even cut his armor. Growling he kicked the shins of his attacker and spun around his claws scrapping the metal of the 'master' as she tried to stab him in the back. The warrior was sent into a tree and the master jumped back to avoid getting clawed or bitten again.

He snarled his lip curling over his now sharp teeth staring that the two dragon slayers who were now looking pretty beat up themselves. They started to communicate to each other but Jumper couldn't understand what they were saying. He didn't care. His vision was red and he wanted to shed more blood. Just to smell it.

Hatching get control of yourself. Your letting your primal urges get the best of you. Keep a clear head. I shook my head and ran at the warrior aiming a claw at his face. He anticipated this again and did a spinning shot. It was like a spinning backspin but his sword cut across my back, blood spraying everywhere. Jumper fell to the floor shivering and coughing up blood. The warrior went over and raised his blade in the air to chop off Jumper's head

**(Jumpers P.O.V)**

I felt red hot pain seep across my back. I wanted to cry out in pain but my body wouldn't let me. It was glued to one spot and that was the cold hard ground. It was those god damn instincts that wouldn't let me do anything. They were to strong and they controlled me. I might as well give up. I should have listened to my capt- Ex captain and killed that god forsaken dragon.

No you did the right thing. Its your destiny. Please Jumper listen to me. I am Draco. That dragon that you stabbed. We are one now. My power is yours. I need you to get up. Show no fear. Never look back. Think of all the pain and suffering they caused. You know the slayers plan. You know their ways. Look ahead and stand up straight. Reach deep within yourself. Find that hidden power. Manifest it into reality and make it real.

**(end Jumpers P.O.V)**

The warrior brought his blade crashing down heading straight for the traitors head. His stare was blank and this kill would be his. As fast as lightning the Dragon Knight spun around on his back, that same blade with the red aura crashing with his with a force he never thought possible. He looked back to where the blade should have been. It was gone.

"UNFORGIVIABLE. UNFORGIVIBLE. UNFORGIVIBLE." The Knight yelled in perfect english. his eyes that of a dragon and his skin slowly shifting to scales. He heard the popping of bones as they strengthened and got denser. His arms were longer, so were his legs. He had wings coming out of his back and his nose and mouth was sticking farther out. This form would only last until he let go of his dragon powers. There was a screech of metal as the Knights sword started to cut through his sword like a hot knife through butter.

"nooooooo." was the last words the slayer said before the Knights blade cut completely through the sword and cut the man in half. The new Knight stood up his left wrist started glowing as something formed. The last slayer watched in horror as a silver wrist guard formed from the red aura. The metal was the same silver as the eyes of the Knight when he lower then 5% power. There was a bright jewel the same color red as his eyes when 5% power or above. There was a jewel on the bottom of the wrist guard that was Blue. The same blue as his eyes when they first recruited him.

Even though Jumper did not know what the guard signified the slayer did and she took a step back in fear. Remembering that she was fighting a feral she then lifted her chin exposing her neck. This would bait him for going for her neck.

"that w-wont workssss. I knnnow gall the trickssss." the Knights said his words sounding reptilian. Usually it took a hundred years for a knight to talk in English. They perfered dragon tongue. Just that scared her. Jumper raised the bade to the light looking at the blood on his blade. Using his tongue he licked the blood away. His tongue was now just like a dragon and after one lick he looked at this sword.

When he was a slayer it was just a normal everyday sword. Now it was a shining steel with a faint red glow. There was a silver dragon with red eyes wrapping up the pommel all the way to the handle and ending where the blade starts. No matter where he grips the sword the fit and balance was perfect and it was so light. He then inspected the wrist guard and grunted in satisfaction.

His eyes snapped to the slayer who was looking at him in fear and she said "your weapon. Your guard. Your speech. Your memory. Your control. Its impossible. It takes a Knight century to gain control like you do right now, What takes hundreds of years you did in hundreds of seconds. And you took out two seasoned warriors."

"im hungrsss." The knight said looking at her with a look and he licked his lips then shook his head and said "buttttt...Your pretty. If you leave nowsss ill let you go."

"No I will kill you. No matter what control you have, someone of your experience can not handle a master." The master ran at the Knight who muttered a "so be it."

The slayer thrust her sword out and the Knight parried and head butted her and spun around causing their blades to meet with a burst of sparks. She was smart. She put her energy into her weapon so it would not be cut like the dumb ass warrior that had gotten cut in half.

The knight was feeling hatred towards the slayers. All the instincts fueled his emotions to the max and his hate for the Order grew more as he thought of how they tore away the one dragon that understood him, tore him away from his family. Trained him to kill dragons, and other monsters. All because they were not human. In his hatred acting upon instinct.  
This instinct was different and it was more of a knowledge passed down from dragon knight to dragon knight. It was lost a long time ago but there was a bright light. Blue this time and a ax formed in the Knights left hand. There was a expert chop with that ax and it cut the slayers off hand which caused her to cry out. Using that to Jumpers advantage he kicked her with all the dragon strength he could muster and caused a huge dent in her armor and caused her to fall down.

The wind was knocked out of her and she felt some of her rips broken. Shoe could not feel her arm and when she stole a quick glance to it she saw that it was hanging by some mere flesh. She could see her bone. How did that get there. When the slayer looked back she saw the ax in the knights left hand as he walked towards the master. It impossible. The second weapon. The second manifest. That hasn't happened since the great war between Dragon Knights and Dragon Slayers. Those that carry those weapons usually were the strongest warriors on the battle field. How could a lowly feral carry such a mighty weapon no... weapons.

The slayer started to reach for her sword but it was quickly kicked away and she looked up into the red eyes of her soon to be killer. His lips parted revealing sharp teeth and a dragon like tongue. Now she knew what true fear felt like. There was three words spoken which made her heart sink. "for you Draco." Those were the last things heard before a blade was plunged into her hear and she slipped into the void.

I pulled the blade out of the masters chest and did a quick strike in the air and the blood flew off and I put my sword away. I looked at the ax in awe. It was a duller color then my sword but it had a edge that was serrated and the other which was sharp. It felt perfect in my hands too and it reeked of death and destruction. Blood was dripping off its edge and I felt my heart beat a painful beat. I fell to my knees my hand on my head trying to get away my pounding migraine.

It didn't work and his body moved on its own accord and Jumper watched in horror as he licked of the blood from my ax with my dragon tongue and I marveled at how it tasted. It was wonderful, the perfect flavor. I wanted more of it and I wanted to taste the flesh of what ever this was. I turned my head to the killed slayers in thought when I snapped out of it. I looked down and saw my ax and sword have disappeared. I was so hungry and the only thing that made me from not devouring my Ex teammates right then and there was that. I knew them and had killed them without a second thought. I had to at least give them a proper burial.

Hatchling. Your pain will only get worse. Your instincts are telling you to hunt and dragons natural prey is humans. It will ease your instincts. Though your doing better then anyone in history ever. The shortest time a Knight has gone with using his mind to thing is eight years. You did it in eight seconds. Jumper felt the voice of Draco in his head again.

He shrugged off what he said and bent down and using his new found strength and sharp claws dig a hole in which he set the four-three corpses. He forgot one was cut In half and counted it as four. All he said was "im sorry." Before he turned and left.

He didn't know where he was going. His eyes had gone back to silver as his body began using less dragon energy. On the road there was a group of bandit thugs waiting for somebody to come walking bye. Someone did come and it was jumper. The four men circled him laughing pulling out their swords and something snapped inside Jumper. What made him snap was the lifeless bodies of a woman and her daughter near the bandits horses. Let the feast begin. That as the last thing Jumper remembered before he snapped and killed and ate all those men. After his feast he had given the women a proper burial and after washing up in a stream headed out to someplace that was calling to him.

**(40 years later)**

The Dragon knight yelled out to a crowd of other Dragon Knights. "we are few, yet we are strong. We know what our mission is. They plan to stop out mission from its goal. I king of all the Dragon Knights. Jumper Draco Alexander say that this is where we decide who will win and who will lose. We take to the sky's and ground. For glory. Or for Death."

Behind Jumper a army of 59 other dragon Knights put their weapons in the air saying "Glory or Death. Glory or death. Glory or death."

_My name is Jumper and I am now the king of the dragon Knights._

The new king stood up top the rock the roars battle cry's and everything else was loud. Everyone down there and he himself knew it was futile to do anything. His physical appearance has not changed except for his scars. He had a lot of them now. His power though has grown to unexpected levels and caused him to become the king after a year of becoming a Dragon Knight. He watched as a good number of Knights transformed into their dragon form burning everything in their path.

The battle was futile because there was only seventy of Knights and a hundred thousand slayers. There was only one way for the slayers to be defeated. With sword and ax in hand the Knight started gathering energy for a spell that would fix everything. Dont do this hatchling.

Ignoring the dragon that gave him a purpose in life he began the final preparations when the Slayers were almost upon him. All the knights have been killed except him. He was the last of his kind. The last of the Dragon Knights. Thrusting his sword in axnque camino a través del valle de la sombra de la muerte  
Tu amor perfecto desecha el temor  
y aunque estoy atrapado(a) en medio de las tormentas de esta vida  
no daré vuelta atrás  
Sé que estás cerca.

Y no temeré a ningún mal  
porque mi Dios está conmigo  
y si mi Dios está conmigo,  
¿a quién entonces temeré?

¿a quién entonces temeré?" (its a quote from the bible translated in Spanish. The even though I walk through the . . .)

With those final words there was a flash of blinding white light as my body started to turn to stone. The blast carried itself for five miles and everything within that zone that is a slayer was turned to dust. My spell was not permanent and the only way to undo it was uttered in my last words. "till dragons and humans are equals. Till then we will only remain in memory.

Over the thousand years that past there was a great Flood that destroyed my petrified state. I would not die but when I finally do get released I would wind up just right where I left off. Then the world was rebuilt after it had all been destroyed. The memory and legacy of the dragon knights even faded from the myths of the time and soon it was viking times. Jumper knew his time to be released would not come.

Little did he know a viking toothpic-boy just destroyed a giant dragon with the help of his Dragon and through that act and through toothless heartfelt dive which saved the boy and made them equals. Then as if a fog had been lifted he started to wake up.

* * *

**So did you like it. I enjoyed it so very much. Next chapter we will wind up in Berk. Please review it makes me so happy. Oh and I want a beta reader.**

**(No goblins were harmed in the making of this fan fic... ok mabye some. Ok fine you caught me. everysingle one was killed and bleached pink)**


	2. Bad to the Bone

Jumper opened his eyes for the first time in over a couple Militia. He coughed a couple of times and tried to sit up but the pounding of a hammer in his head wouldn't allow his body the proper relief. When he coughed dust soot and other parts of the earth came out. He looked down at his body and saw that he was naked except for his silver vambrace which could never be removed. After a full minuet Jumper decided to get up despite his body's protests.

It took an effort which made Jumper very unhappy. He was always the strongest. Always the smartest. Always the most skilled. Though most of the other Knights might have been better in speed or strength. Or abilities. Though no one on the face of this green planet was better with dual weapons then him. Besides that he was the Jack of all trades in everything else. A expert everything but he was not the best. Not the best person with fire. Not the best person in dragon form. Though lying on the ground helpless fueled him with determination.

Jumper rose up opening his bright silver eyes and looked towards the direction of Berk. He was near Berk but he was on a different Island. He was on a different island and using his heightened scenes he smelled into the wind the smell of Mutton, smelly Vikings and a abundance of many other things which made him gag. Jumper had a thing for human meat, yet he only partake in that sweet succulent meat was only when he was attacked by Bandits or other evil people. He had never hurt a innocent person just to satisfy his desire for human.

Jumper then started walking towards the town completely naked. Behind him was a patch of black soot covered ground still steaming from his return. (I got inspired from Terminator 2. the begging and the Bar Scene.)

Jumper walked for a full day and it was nighttime when he managed to see the village in the distance. He was not embarrassed in the least. They were just humans and he was a Dragon Knight. Though the need for cloths was only to keep stuff hidden such as knifes or poison. And he still needed to keep warm. If he was at full strength the fire in his soul would keep him warm but at the moment there was barely even a Spark. He could not hear Draco and his annoying chatter about the difference between Toads and Frogs or the many uses of Dragon Scales. Or the Poems he composed when he met some female Dragon when he was in his Prime. Some of those gave him nightmares and sent shivers down his spine. Stupid perverted dragon.

As he walked at his constant pace he was wondering what year it was. How long he was in that slumber. But of course if he was awoken so were the slayers. They weren't as strong as him so it would take longer for them to appear. Though he could worry about that in the future. If he was weak so were them. A year until they were at full strength. Could he create a army of Dragon Knights by then. Doubt it. It was another hour until he was in the village. No one was out at the time and the smells made him gag again but he suppressed it again. He saw some activity in one of the buildings.

Though Jumper was familiar with a multitude of building he couldn't help but notice that the buildings were made out of a wood and has a thatched roof. That was old. He was used to more advanced stone buildings. It seems this civilization is less advanced then what he was used to. He opened the door to the building and walked in. Sure enough people started staring at the naked teen who just walked in.

The first thing that Jumper noticed is that all the people were heavyset and big. Jumper himself was skinny with thing lean arms which looked like they had no muscle. But they did had muscle. He could probably rip the door off its hinges with as much ease as they would have with a branch on a tree. The men caught his gaze with a challenging look while the women traveled down then he heard another voice say in a odd language that he did not understand. "Hey lítil seiði. Þú skilur betur áður en ég geri þér." (Hey small fry. You better leave before I make you. this is Icelandic )

At first Jumped did not understand. He stood there with a blank look but soon enough he heard the sounds of all the other Vikings talking and his dragon mind took it all in and he started to form words in his head. Then sentences. The other vikings, the ones that had talked to him moved up to his face and started saying something and at that time he fully understood Icelandic. He smiled then looked at the man. He was about the same size as Jumper height wise. He was wider both broad in his shoulders yet his legs were close to jumper. Probably the best match in the whole room.

Jumper replied in Icelandic "give me your cloths, your ax. Everything and you wont get hurt." The men looked at each other and then started to crack up and said out loud to everyone in the building "hey did you hear this guy. He wants me to give him my cloths. The Chiefs son no less. Ha!" Everyone else started laughing and the guy then grabbed Jumpers neck and squeezed and said "now your gonna get a beating of your life freak." Jumper couldn't suppress it anymore and grinned grabbing the guys hand and squeezed his wrist and twisted it until a snap was heard. He then kicked the man in the chest with such strength that he was sent flying over the table and hit the fire pit and rolled over it. Some coals landed on his body which caused him to cry out rolling on the floor.

His friends didn't know what to do and did only thing vikings were good for. One of them picked up a crude chair and brought it down on Jumpers head. Jumper turned and caught the chair and ripped it out of the guys hand causing his arm to get dislocated. Using the momentum of his pull Jumper spun around and the chair hit another guy in the face. This time a taller broader viking tried to punch Jumpers head but jumper deflected the blow and grabbed his fist with his right hand and twisted his arm and then broke his arm with his left elbow. Seeing that as not enough damage Jumper's leg shot out and hit the side of his and broke his leg at the ankle. Several men rushed at him with axes but he disarmed them with quick strikes with his palm.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a guy strike with a knife that looked like it was taken from the kitchen. A normal man could not have had the reaction time nor the speed to dodge it but Jumper was not normal. He spun and grabbed the blade with his hand. They guy showed a look of pure surprise on his face. Jumper who still had not changed the look on his face bent the blade back until it faced the guy and brought his palm back and striked the now bent blade which sent the blade deep in the mans chest. He screamed and fell down.

Jumper felt a sharp pain of his head and saw bits of wood going all around him. He was leaning forward and the men thought he was about to fall. Jumper had just taken a chair to the top of his head. Jumper then stood up and turned around a few cuts on his head. He heard gasps all around the room. They were staring at his head because the cuts had already started to heal up. Within ten seconds the wound was as good as new. Not even a scar was left. The Vikings then backed up with pure surprise and fear in their faces. Jumper looked around and saw that three vikings were not moving. He could not hear their hearts and saw that their necks were broken. It seems that his blows to their diaphragms broke their necks also. He had to watch his strength. There were about two of them that were crawling away with broken bones. Some of them had broken wrists and were staying well away from him. Some of them had swords and axes out.

Jumper turned and started to walk toward the Chiefs son (this is a different village.). There were some people there trying to help him but they soon parted ways for Jumper. Jumper stood over the Viking and looked down at his now burned face. His left eye was swollen and red, looked like he would be blind in that eye. There was a lot of good smelling blood all over him but it was overpowerd by the nasty sent of alcohol and viking stench. "your cloths." Jumper said in their native tongue. The guy tried to back up and he pulled out a ax at held it like he was going to throw it but before he could react Jumper snatched the ax and tossed it in the air and caught the handle expertly and brought the ax down. The blade landed a mere centimeter from the mans crotch to his relief and everyone's surprise.

(in Berk)

Hiccup was sitting on Toothless's neck with both of his feet to one side. His hand was on his partners neck and toothless was purring contently as they watched the sunset. "i wonder whats its like." Hiccup said. Toothless looked at his human then back at the sun. "you know to see new places. New people. Lets go back bud." Hiccup suggested and swung his legs back to their appropriate places. It took a while but he managed to get his prosthetic leg in place without any trouble.

Without any warning toothless took off the island. They have been visiting the island where they had killed the queen at. Every time toothless saw that the island it made him wince. He had caused his friend to lose his leg. He had only meant to pull hiccup close to him. Not rip his leg off. The taste was in his mouth for a day afterward and he still thought about it to this day. Is this how his human felt when he shot his tail fin out.

Toothless angled towards berk and couldn't help but notice the smell of blood in the air. It wasn't coming from Berk. It was coming farther South. Another village Maybe. It wasn't long till they were at Berk causing toothless to land. He bended his knees and let Hiccup get down and they walked back to Hiccups house. Hiccup had his hand on his dragons neck and the dragon had his tail almost around the human.

(back at the viking village)

Jumper took a step outside and started to walk towards Hiccups village. He had on the classic viking outfit minus the helmet. He hated headgear ever since he became a Dragon knight. He left the metal armor and just kept the material. On his back he had a ax, it wasn't his normal one. That one was locked up somewhere. He knew where it was and he sighed. He hated going there. It made him seem more important then he really is.

Before he could take another step he heard another clang of metal and metal and he heard. "i cant let you take the boys cloths. His dad will have my head for sure." Jumper turned around and saw that there was a older guy standing there a sword in hand and the guy pointed it at Jumper.

Jumper walked forward until he was staring at the guys eyes. His silver eyes looked into the guys brown eyes. He saw that the man was practicably shaking with fear. He was probably the bartender. Probably saw jumpers rampage. Then as quick as lightning jumper's hand shot out and grabbed the sword from the man. This caused the man to look down at his empty hand. Jumper then turned around without another glance and slipped the blade in the second holster.

It was strange for Jumper to carry his weapons all the time. Usually he could just bring them out whenever he wanted to unless they were in a sealed room which was the case. If he did carry them they would both be on his back. Not one on the back and one horizontal along his hip. Jumper kept walking away.

It was then when he saw them. The Chief and his wife. As he walked he saw that the Chief was there to stop him. He even had a ax in hand. But Jumper just walked past him. The Chief and his wife just stepped aside. They just moved as some unseen force caused them to move. The other viking just let him pass also regarding him as a demon.

As he started to walk he heard the familiar voice of Draco in his head "Wow firstday out of the stone and you already are regarded as a demon." Jumper jumped. He hadn't heard Draco talk in a long time which is a rarity for him. Jumper smiled and then said back to him "hey your back. Thought you abandoned me." He felt a mental punch on his shoulder and Jumper rubbed his shoulder. "What you think I would do that. The only time I abandoned anything was to go chase after this extremely **HOT** dragonness . . . if you know what I mean." Jumper groaned and face palmed himself. This was going to be a long night after all.  
(at berk)

"Hiccup get that devil out of here." Stoic yelled causing passer buys to turn their heads. Toothless was not allowed inside Hiccups house and no matter how many times the doors were locked or the windows were shut he somehow managed to find a way inside despite Stoics protest. Even stoic who grew considerate of dragons after the devil had saved his sons life . . . at a cost. Stoic grew angry thinking at how toothless had actually ripped the leg almost clean off of hiccups body. But if it wasn't for toothless Hiccup wouldn't be here.

"Yes dad. I didn't know he he got in here." Hiccup did a small laugh then started to pull toothless which wasn't the best idea. The dragon was under the impression that Stoic was trying to separate the two so Toothless stayed still and growled every time Hiccup pulled. "Come on you dragon. Lets go for a walk. Or we can go get some fish." There was a snort which Hiccup assumed was Toothless's way for expressing amusement.

"Hiccup get that devil out of here right now or I'm getting my ax." Stoic yelled throughout the house.

Hiccup pointed at a empty field and said to toothless and a very serious tone. "see that field toothless . . . its gonna be called toothless field. Know why." Toothless shook his head. "cause your gonna be buried there unless we get out of the house right now." Toothless's head shot back in surprise knowing the anger of Hiccups dad. He then followed hiccup and walked out of the house and when they were out of earshot Hiccup whispered to toothless "I cant keep sneaking you in. We have to find some way for my dad to fully trust you."

The duo started for the forest deciding to hang out near the cove. Forgoing the usual method of travel of flying they decided to walk. Walking always helped relieve stress and that was exactly what they needed right now. They looked up at the stars and saw the outline of a dragon. This was no ordinary dragon that Hiccup had ever saw. It had a large tail that had no fin. The tail ended in a arrowhead like blade. The wings of this great beast were huge. The body was a different shape then any other dragon. The closest relation was the monstrous nightmare. The head was a weird shape.

"look toothless. Up there. I have never seen that constellation before. It looks like a dragon, but its unlike anything that I have ever seen. I know the book of Dragons species inside out yet I know its not in there." Hiccup said looking up at the mysterious shape the stars had taken. Little did Hiccup and toothless know they were looking up at the constellation of Draco. The constellation of Draco held a significance unknown to anyone in this world.

There once was a proficiency. When the stars of Draco return bright and who again. The Dragon Knights have returned to take this world back from darkness.

Toothless looked up at the stars and grunted. That was no dragon. Toothless was the best dragon around and everybody knew it. The strongest, the smartest, the fastest, the hottest fire. He could take that Dragon. Toothless had no idea who he just declared war on.

(back with Jumper and Draco)

Jumper brought his head back and sneezed causing him to make his shoulder blister from the heat of his breath. He might not be able to breath fire unless he went all out but his breath still could cause blisters and welts. "Seems like someones already talking about you stud." Jumper bit his lip then said "no us. We're one being not two. Its that bond that makes us strong." Jumper kept walking getting closer to the village that held a large quantity of free roaming dragons, one dragon in particular.

If a Dragon Knight and his sire dragon were one, in heart and one their power would increase a hundred fold. Though that only happened on rare occasions it has happened to Jumper twice. Twice those surges almost thrust him into the dark abyss that is losing his humanity and becoming feral. Losing that would separate him from Draco. Those moments of strength are caused when going 50% power. You become half human and half dragon. One being. Jumper can go anywhere from 1 too 49% and come back without any trouble. 100% is his dragon for and there Is no problem doing that either.

"yea your right. So are we there yet. I want to stretch my wings." Jumper sighed and said to Draco "I can barely go to the point of eye change. I'm still getting my strength back after so many milinia. "So. You seem strong enough to shift. You took out those humans easy enough." Jumper sighed and then said "Yea, human. Unsuspecting ones too. Plus I need to stretch my legs just as much as you need to stretch our wings." As Jumper walked forward he then sat down to rest and then closed his eyes crossing his legs Indian style.

Jumper had meditated before yet it was always to think about a move or to think upon a new spell that he had learned. In his minds eye he saw the landscape flash by. He saw the snow storms of Berk and of the surrounding planes. He saw Berk with Hiccup and Toothless walking the streets helping out. Jumper recognized that they were helping the village with the dragons. Dragons did have a temper sometimes. He would know. The vikings were raised to fight dragons not to be companions with them now the duo had to help the people understand the dragons and work with them. But why are they acting up. Even with the ancients they were never this antsy unless . . . oh god no. Its . . . its . . . mating season. Jumper thought and tried as hard as he can to keep that thought away from Draco. He keeps on saying that's its healthy for Dragon Knights to mate with human's and Dragons. Keep the line strong he says, hell no.

Then something happened to the scene. The overview of Berk suddenly panned away to the north. Jumper saw the sun dipping down over the horizon and it soon turned a blur as it showed the days past. Then he saw it. The slayers were back. They came from the north pole with their Zeppelins and their men. Each of them capable of defeating a Night Fury with ease. Hundreds upon hundreds were there. Jumper did not know how long it was till that came to pass but he had that many days to ready Berk and prepare himself.

Jumper opened his eyes and got up feeling drained from that deep meditation. Suddenly Draco spoke up from his head "Did you see that." Jumper looked up feeling the wind in his face "yes old friend I did." Jumper walked faster determination in his steps. "I don't think we will make it through this one. That scene. It was horrible." Jumper only nodded his head in agreement.

"but the one before that was cool. You might get some action in that village. I know I would. All that fine Dragon ass." Draco said laughing because despite how many times Jumper tried to keeps certain thoughts to himself Draco had thousands of years of experience getting information from minds.

"Dear Draco. I am about to punch myself to make you shut up. You know how much I hate it when you try to take advantage of my age and of all the teenage hormones coursing through my body. Plus you and I being one only amplified them even more. I kinda leaning towards you practically forcing me to have sex with dragons or humans. Even if we are a human/dragon, I am not you . . . you pervert." Jumper said releasing his breath finally getting that out of his system.

"Well seems like someone got up on the wrong side of the cave. I'm just trying to help. You will like it. Trust me. Your almost a century old and you haven't mated once. Once you get a whiff of a dragon in heat you'll understand. " Draco said not caring in the least at the verbal threat or of the insult.

"I highly doubt that. You know we have this conversation all the time. Why don't we skip over the rest. I will think about it and lets get moving. No distractions. That means no story's of you and your mates over the years." Jumper said trying to put a end to this conversation.

"oh that reminds me. I once fell in love with a human and on the full mo-" Draco started to recall the story of his only human mate.

"OK ENOUGH. Can it right there dragon. I don't want to be scared for life." Jumper said sounding actually serious. He was so serious in face that he saw the world fade in all other colors but red was amplified and there was a background effect of all red. Plus searing pain on his bottom lip which made him wince. Through his anger he lost control and went to 5% power causing his normally silver eyes go red and dragon like. Also caused his teeth to go sharp. Jumper sighed and went back to normal and just kept on walking surprised that Draco had stopped talking for once.

(in berk)

After Hiccup and toothless spent some time alone they headed back to Berk. Even if Hiccup was finished with work in the forge he still had an important job to to do. So far only a handful of the residents of berk managed to gain the trust of the dragons. While the dragons weren't hostile the people of Berk had no idea how to handle them.

Hiccup and toothless walked down the street's of Berk and talked with people trying to cooperate with dragons. He had to step in between a dragon that was getting slightly pissed off due to the fact that the human had never spoken with the dragon before and was trying to put a saddle on it. After a minuet they finally managed to get through the head of the dumb viking that you first had to form a friendship with the dragon before you attempt to ride it.

Toothless snorted when the viking just said the Dragons were just pets. "just pets." Hiccup said looking up at the Viking and said "the dragons are not pets, they are important members of our Viking life and should be treated as such. If you want to be on good terms with a dragon you should treat it well and hope it does the same for you." Toothless's paw flexed. He was about to spring and knock the human on the ground and roar in his face for that disrespect but it seems that his human had it covered.

After a few minuets of that incident they walked back to Hiccups house. Despite toothless wining Hiccup had to keep his dragon from getting inside. "come on bud. I'm sorry but my dad said no. I will try to get him to let you in but it might take time." After a minuet of just petting the dragon and scratching him in that spot that he just loves toothless then bounds off into the distance heading for who knows where. Hiccup watched his dragon go and with a smile he closed the door and went to his bed. Right as he took off his prosthetic he jumped in his bed and fell asleep."

Toothless knew right where he was going. There was a clearing that all the dragons went too to sleep. Though it was mating season toothless made sure that he made it clear he was not interested in being mates with any other dragon. Even though toothless was mature enough he did not want any dragon cross breeds to be roaming around.

As toothless entered the clearing he saw very clearly who were the mated pairs. The ones that huddled close together not for warmth but for letting other dragons know that they were a pair. The ones that were interested in mates were just sitting down with their wings half open letting the other dragon get a good image. The ones that were desperate were walking around poking their noses in other dragons faces. Most of these were adolescent dragons, probably their first mating season. Many words and sentences of dragoneese were heard throughout the night. Most of the speech was through a frequency too high for a human to hear.

"_Hello night furry. Been a while since you showed up here. Did your human kick you out_." said a monstrous nightmare. This nightmare was big for its breed. It had lots of red slashed over it and its teeth looked exceptionally sharp. It has not chosen a mate and there was practicably a line waiting for the dragon to choose from.

"_I told you Eridor. My name is Toothless. And no I decided that it was time to take a nap outside. I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen. And I also feel like breaking that right wing of yours_." Toothless said tilting his head to the side slightly. Eridor just snorted and then just layed down. Toothless on the other hand wanted some sleep. He walked to the left of the clearing and breathed a continuous jet of searing hot flames and burned a bed for himself.

Toothless has just been sleeping for a few hours when the noise started to appear.. There were shrieks and growls and broken speech of dragoneese starting up. Toothless just huffed. It would go away in time toothless thought. When it didn't toothless rose and looked around then saw the cause of the disturbance. There was a human in the clearing and this human didn't look like any Berk viking they had ever seen.

The one thing that set him apart was the bright silver eyes. So bright that it was as if they could stare at your soul. The next big thing that stood out was that his cloths were two sizes too big for him and they looked droopy. To the dragons the human was skinny, by Viking standards. Not as skinny as Hiccup but still along the lines of Skinny.

Jumper stood there staring at all the dragons which seemed they were talking to themselves. He attuned to their sounds and heard them saying something but he couldn't pick up the words. "_hello."_ Jumper said in Draconic. "wow that was the worst introduction ever. Good luck finding a mate now." Jumper bit his lip. He could only answer Draco by talking. Thinking the answer always hurt Jumpers head to hurt. To Jumpers astonishment the dragons looked at him curious. Its like they didn't understand.

Looking left and right Jumper looked at all the dragons that had gathered here. There was one that looked like a bird. It had a beak and everything. It was something that made Jumper wonder how dragons had evolved. Seems like they formed sub species. Then there was one that looked like a bumpy toad with acne problems. The strangest one had two heads. They looked like they had just one mind though. The only one that looked like a real dragon was a great dragon that had four legs. Its wings were attached to its front legs. It was like half wyrvin half dragon. There was one that stuck out. It was dark as night (I know the real color, but I'm making it pure black because toothless is a bad ass). Its eyes stared at Jumpers.

Then the dragons talked amongst themselves again "_is he from berk._"

"_not sure."_

"_he smells like a dragon."_

_"Does that mean he has a rider."_

_ "no the smell is coming from him."_

Jumper stood there blinking a few times before he noticed that the dragons were speaking a language but it wasn't the language of the ancient dragons. Jumper suppressed a laugh because he just remembered where he learned this language at.

"_oh- oh my. You "dragons", ah its too funny. Sorry to interrupt but where am I. And can you point me in the direction of Berk."_ Jumper said in such fluent dragoneese that it made the dragons seem like 3rd graders.

All the dragons stopped and stared at the human. He had just understood dragoneese and spoke it with such fluency. It was unreal. All dragons know that humans could not have learned dragoneese nor are their vocal chords able to pronounce the sounds of growls chirps and ultra high frequency sounds. _"human how are you speaking dragoneese."_ Eridor spoke up staring at the human with malice.

_"Dragoneese. Is that what you call it nowadays. Back in the day it was called something else."_ Jumper said walking foreward ignoring Draco's comments on the dragons in the surrounding area.

_"Now you listen here human. You did not answer my question. How are you able to speak. I am not a nice dragon. I will kill you if I have too."_ Eridor said rising up and staring at the human with determination. Jumper looked at the dragon and knew what was going on. He was trying to impress a mate by being tough.

_"ah but alas I learned this language from the creators of it . . . common rock lizards of the cost of the vanquish lake. And I do not think you are a nice dragon. You are very ugly and smell very nasty."_ Jumper couldn't help himself. He just had to say that. It was probably his natural instinct to go up against males when females were present. Especially when a number of them are in Heat.

The monstrous nightmare roared a challenging roar to the Human yelling "_How dare you mock me. I will eradicate you from existence." _And with that the dragon pounced upon Jumper who stared at the leaping dragon with bright silver eyes, and a grin upon his face.

_"Let the fun begin"_ Jumper said.


	3. The duel

**Hey long time no see. After 3 days of typing I come up with this. I was listening to Dragon force the entire time. (my fav band) Now if your wondering about the poll on my profile it is about what I will be foccuing on in the next few months. the winner will have their fanfiction dedicated to for the entire tennis season. So i will have constant updates of that Fiction unless I finish it. Have writers block or get bored. Oh and I plan on rewriting CH 1**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. It belongs to Divinity 2 and HTTYD. I only own OC's and Plot.**

**Shout outs: **

**Ripple of love. In the dinotopia fanficiton and it is rated M (no pansy's) It is about a velociraptor that is a vegitarian living in waterfall city. He falls for a human and soon finds himself lusting for her flesh and somehting else. he stopped at ch 10 but has not put up discontuned so IDK if he will ever update or anythign.**

**The future begins. It is rated T and is a inheriatance Cycle fanfiction. It is a EragonXSaphira one which has 60 chapters of awsomeness. He has not updated since the 4th month of last year. He too has not put discontinued or anything like that so go read it and you will love it.**

**P.S I was wondering if you guys knew about my profile. I have all the info of what I have planned for the week and links to stuff you will like. I have a Divinity 2 trailer that you might find intresting. And I have a list of fanfictions that I plan to do eventually.**

* * *

Jumper watched as the monstrous nightmare launched itself at the man. Jumper saw the jump with precession and was already calculating where the dragon would land. Jumper bent his knees and sprung forward the claw missing his face by mere inches. Planting his foot down into the dirt just as he passed the red-black dragon Jumper's foot dug a gouge as he slowed himself down. Pivoting on his foot and reaching for his sword. Jumper felt his hand close around the handle. Just as he reached the point of action or retreat Jumper spun around feeling his blade dig deep into the flesh of the dragon.

To Jumper the blades feel unbalanced and unfamiliar. He was used to his red sword which was part of his soul and his red ax which was part of Draco's soul. Why are you talking about me. Draco said. "shut up Draco, in the middle of a fight here." Jumper replied which caused the other dragons watching the duel to stare at the man talking to himself.

The dragon and the crowd was shocked at what had happened. A human had appeared, just dodged a monstrous nightmares attack and retaliated with blinding fast speed with only the use of a short sword. And a adolescent at that.

"_I am Eridor. I will not be bested by a child. I will kill you."_ The monstrous nightmare named Eridor roared out causing nesting birds to take off and shouts of the Vikings in the village awaken.

_"somebody's cranky today." _Jumper said causing another roar and lunge but Jumper quickly stepped out of the way watching the Dragon fly past him. At the third time this happened Jumper saw the claw come flashing out and would have hit Jumper hadn't it been for his super fast reflexes and his strength. "careful big boy. There are ladies present." Jumper growled at himself which caused looks of confusion among the dragons. Usually when dragons dueled it was either for food, mates or any other thing. Seeing a human fight a dragon raised their respects for them and right now they know that the human can protect them, provide for them, and that he was strong enough.

Jumper decided to go on the offensive and jumped after the monstrous nightmare who began to fear the bite of his blade. Jumper jumped on Eridor's back and brought the blade up in the air and brought it down digging into the muscle sinew and hitting bone. The dragon roared and thrashed around knocking Jumper off its back, his blade still embedded in his back. Pulling out the hand ax Jumper heard Draco say advise "Strike when it comes for you. Spinning horizontal backhand." Jumper just nodded in acknowledgment.

The dragon roared from the pain and turned to Jumper anger pain and pure hatred visible I his eyes. The dragon jumped forward its jaws open ready to bite Jumper. The dragon slayer-turned Dragon knight was anticipating this and with his slayer training and his personal experience with being a dragon he spun around a hairs width away from the dragon's scales. With his momentum still going with his body his ax sank in deep into the side of the Dragon's cheek cutting it open causing the smell of fresh dragon blood to fill jumpers nostrils.

Not about to let up Jumper delivered two shallow but long cuts to the hide of the beast and jumped onto its back grabbing his sword and pulling it out of its back. His foot felt the flat part of one of the dragon's back spike and jumping in a full front flip bringing his sword and ax out in front of his, Jumper felt the feeling of them digging themselves deep into Flesh. Pulling them out of the Thigh of the Dragon jumper rolled and came back up to his feet turning around. Feeling something wet on his cheek Jumper felt the blood on his cheek. It was his. The dodge must have been slower then he thought. Also Jumper sensed that there was something wrong with his sword so he decided to look at the blood stained blade. The entire blade was chipped and the tip was starting to crack.

Jumper looked up at the Dragon who was shocked at what at happened. The monstrous nightmare looked in enormous amounts of pain. Jumper saw that it still looked liked it was about to fight so he decided to discourage him. "_You have lost. Admit defeat and keep your pride intact. There is no shame in losing a duel."_ Jumper said in dragoneese.

This caused the dragon to raise its head and said "_Never. I told you. I will win."_ The dragon started to get up again. Jumper's eyes darted to the wound on the Dragon's thigh. It was deep and could be very painful if moved.

"_I would suggest you stay there and heal. If you move you might permanently damage your tendons and then you will never be able to walk again." _Jumper said after he finished his examination.

The dragon roared and started to get up and started charging after Jumper again. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . drop." And true to Draco's prediction just as he said drop to Jumper there was a look of surprise on the Dragons face before he collapsed and he slid a few feet and landed at Jumpers feet just a few centimeters away. "ha I just called that shit."

Every one just gasped as they stared at the Dragon lying motionless on his side. The only hint that led to the conclusion that he was still alive was the fact that his sides were moving up and down and you could hear whimpering. Toothless who had just stood there and watched the whole time was shocked. This human was a little bit bigger then his human yet seemed younger. The only differences were that this one smelled of a dragon while Hiccup smelled like he had dragon on him. The other differences were the physical ones and besides that his strength speed agility reaction time was higher then any other human he had ever met before.

Toothless turned his head staring at all the dragons. In his suprise he saw that some of the females were gawking at the human. He just beat one of the strongest males with ease and the smell of a dragon coming off of him probably made them go wild already. But something happened. Toothless eyes widened when he saw the human raise the blade up in the air over the dragons head. The blade swooshed down inches from the monstrous nightmare's neck and the human moved to the big cut on the side of the dragon.

All the dragons in the clearing watched as the human rolled up his sleeves and cupped his hands. There was a warm glow emmitating from the cupped hands and then toothless saw the hint of flames coming from the crevices in his hands. "_This will hurt . . . a lot."_ The dragons heard him said and he pressed his hands to the wound.

Jumper knew why Draco told him to breath flames into his hand. It gets his nerves on end and allows easier transfer of the energy that Jumper was going to give the dragon to heal the wound. If Jumper was at full strength it would have been a simple spell to heal it but since he was still feeling the nullifying effects of being gone from existence for a few million years he had to raise his limit to get the energy to heal.

As Jumper raised his limit to 15% the dragons gasped as they saw the humans eyes go all dragon like. They saw that his skin is showing the outline of scales and that his eyes were more oval also. His shoulder blades were more pronounced also and the there was a red glow coming from his entire body and around the wound of Eridor.

Eridor cried out thrashing around like a animal but the blade caused the dragon to go that way and the steady , strong hands of the mysterious dragon-human person for the other. After a few more seconds the contact broke and Jumper fell on his but panting. He felt his strength leave him as a blanked of tiredness washed over him. His body has returned to normal and Eridor had blacked out. All the dragons stared as the cut was fully healed without even a scar on the body.

Seeing that their new alpha male was sitting down many dragons walked over to him sniffing him and he just watched them before falling on his back snoring loudly like a dragon.

**(Back at berk. Right after the start of the fight)**

Hiccup and Stoic turned to the rest of the villagers and Hiccup said "um at this time we don't know what all that noise is and I am going to go and check it out. For those of you who don't know, it is mating season for dragons and most females will be going into . . . um season very soon. So there is probably fights going on right now by the males."

Hiccup thought that the villagers would understand and go inside but instead they grew excited and one of them said "can we watch the fight." After that was said there was a multitude of voices asking "yea. Can we."

Stoic looked around at all the villagers and said in his commanding tone "listen here people of Berk. You will not even peek at the clearing. If my son and your future Chief says that you will not, then you will **NOT.**" Stoic said and Hiccup watched as nods were slowly seen and people moved back to their homes.

Hiccup then looked up at his dad and said "ill get going now. I think toothless is over there." The scrawny kid started to walk to the clearing calmly and as he reached the point where his father could not see him started to run to get to toothless faster. After a few minuets the sound of roars and other roars of the spectating Dragons hiccup burst out of the clearing to see a monstrous nightmare on the ground trembling. Laying next to the dragon on his back was a kid, a little younger then Hiccup snoring very loudly. Many dragons were laying next to him and Hiccup could tell (embarrassingly) that they were female.

A flash of black caught the corner of Hiccups gaze as he was tackeled by Toothless. Dragon said growled happily wishing he could talk with Hiccup as the other dragons talked with that stranger. Hiccup looked at toothless' eyes and said to toothless "um buddy can you get off of me."

"that's what she said." Jumper said which caused everyone to jump up as the Dragon Knight pulled himself to his feet using some of the Dragons to balance himself and then Jumper sighed as he heard draco say to Jumper "ha. I get it. Maybe you should get on a Dragon. Pretty stupid thing you did there 'stupid one'. Using what little energy you had to heal a dragon whose ass you kicked." Jumper sighed and whispered in Draconic so nobody could understand him _"Ok fine I might look for a mate. Since I dont have a war to worry about. And I did it to impress the females. To make It look like I care."_ Jumper got a head cocked to the side from a dragonness looking curious. "aha and the stud emerges."

Jumper decided to ignore Draco like always and walked over to Hiccup. Toothless's frills and ears went down and his eyes narrowed to slits as he growled at Jumper. Toothless was worried about his human since he saw what Jumper do to Eridor. Hiccup looked up at the stranger seeing the amount of blood on his face and the bloody used weapons on his back and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Jumper stuck his hand out not even fazed by Toothless's warnings.

"I'm Jumper and no I didn't kill the dragon and he attacked me first. He dueled me and I fought back and won as you can see." Jumper said as Hiccup reached for his hand.

Toothless mouth darted forward to bite the stranger's hand but he didn't move and Toothless fell short a few centimeter. Hiccup gasped and quickly apologized and toothless growled at Jumper and then said "_Why didn't you flinch Dragon-human."_

Jumper then took Hiccups hand and pulled him up with ease and said "_You eyes tell all . . . Toothless."_

_"How do you know my name."_ toothless said shocked.

"_Its all that your rider is thinking about. I can read minds too just a FYI." _Jumper retaliated.

"whoa are you two talking..." Hiccup said shocked and excited.

"_yes what did-_Oh sorry um yea we are." Jumper said and just shrugged mentally slapping himself for slipping up and speaking in dragoneese when he should have only spoke the human language. He heard several snickers and Chuckles from the dragons which caused him to growl in annoyance.

Hiccup looked confused as the man spoke in the language of the dragons then switched to his native tongue. Then he heard the growl and then he saw toothless step in front of him as if protecting him from the human. "wow I cant believe it. I never thought that dragons had a language. Can you teach it to me, I really wish to learn more about dragons and everything else about them."

Jumper took talking to hiccup as a reason to focus on thing other then the multitude of dragonnesses and the lot of male dragons since they might challenge him. He then said to Hiccup "um sure, ill try its kinda hard. Um can you tell me what breeds these dragons are."

Hiccup nodded seeing at how he still knew the most about the dragons in Berk. "yea sure. The black ones a night fury. Those ones over there are the Nadder's. Those are the gronckes, and the one that you um . . . fought are the monstrous nightmares. And those three over there, I might be wrong since they just flew in from the south are Timberjacks."

Jumper nodded being familiar with Timberjacks. Back in his friends towers they bred two dragons together and they grew sharp edger with their wings and were able to cut trees. Now these looked a little smaller then the originals but the blades seemed sharper. I think you found someone.

Jumper then said "ok thanks. Um can you take me to your village I have some official business with your Chief.

Hiccup nodded and started to walk away with toothless. Jumper turned to follow them but when they were not looking he turned his head and winked to the female Timberjacks and blew her a kiss before tagging along with toothless and Hiccup.

After several minuets they made it to the viking village where Hiccup then walked up to the biggest house and rapped on the door. Out came the broadest man he had seen since his good Knight Stan.

"Hiccup what have I told you about bringing strangers into this house." Stoic said casting the young man who still looked about in his teens.

"but he is not a stranger. His name's Jumper and he's the reason for all the racket that happened tonight." Hiccup said fast trying to make sure his dad didn't make up his mind before he had any room to talk.

"he was. Nah, unless he was offering them or something I doubt it. He's almost as small as you." Stoic said. Jumper's eye twitched.

"I know but he was dueling one of the monstrous nightmares. The one that still has no rider." Hiccup said hoping he got the right one.

"what I don't see any limbs missing and the only wound he has is a small cut on the side of his cheek. Unless your lying or he's a god then there is no way he could win against that monster.

"hmm well you practicably are a demigod." Draco said which startled Jumper who quickly said under his breath "no I am not. Just another knight."

"did you say something lad . . . No . . . ok. Um let me see you sword. If what my son says is true then you should have dragon blood on the blade." Stoic said as Jumper handed him his weapon which caused Hiccup to she the dad the chips and all the blood.

"well lets see. You talk to the God patriarch. Your on a first name basis, and he gives you 'the eye of the Patriarch'. Plus you are immortal and you are the King of the Dragon Knights." Jumper sighed and then excused himself to walk outside to have a chat with Draco. As Jumper walked he saw a puddle in the water. Walking over to the puddle and bending over it he saw his reflection waver and turn into Draco's head.

"Yes but I don't consider myself a demigod. I can still be killed you know. And are there even any Dragon Knights left. I don't even know how long its been since the war." Jumper said to his reflection.

"well I can since that there are a few east. A few south and one West. And if I am correct there are only 2 awake. The rest are in the Battle Towers. And . . . hold on. Whoa I just fount the mother load. There are lots of other Dragon Knights all throughout the different worlds. Though they are all sealed in their towers." Draco said enthusiasm in his voice.

Jumper smiled then looked around seeing nothing except a cat and then said "my weapon and armor. Where are they at."

"hold on let me check . . . hmmuhha hmmuh ha." Draco said humming as he searched throut the web of power.

"Stop humming. It annoys me." Jumper said.

"hmmmm what did you say. Hmmmuhha Hmm-aha. Oh dear. Speaking of Gods. It seems that your Weapons, Armor, and other trinkets are all at the place that worships you like a god. Dragonshire."

"Oh god no. Please no anywhere but there. Every time I visit they always expect me to eat one of their maidens as a sacrifice. They taste good and all but I cant even tell the difference between a virgin and non-virgin. Plus I don't eat people unless they are bad." Jumper said getting upset.

"yes we all know that you pansy." Draco said and soon disappeared as Hiccup walked towards Jumper. Person said then cups his hand in the water and pulls it out and washes the cut to seem he was doing something.

"um Jumper my dad wants to know exactly what happened and why you are wearing our rival village's cloths. " Hiccup said grabbing Jumper's arm and dragging him in the house. Jumper didnt want to fight so he just let himself get dragged into the house and when he was pulled into the door there was a yelp as Hiccup was yanked away by his father.

The door slammed shut and Jumper heard the Growls of toothless and the unsheathing of a sword. In the dim candle light he saw Stoic with a hammer and there was another man in the house. This one was a little bit taller and less broad and held a sword. The sword was pointed at Jumper and Stoic said "hold it right there and hand over your ax. We have a few questions to ask."

Jumper then saw what was happening and a smile played across his face. He saw Hiccup behind his dad only his foot seen. Jumper took out his ax and then said "this ax." Just as he said that Jumper threw the ax at Stoic which caused him to lean away from the blade. Some of his beard got in the way and was soon cut off as the blade spun past. Jumper timed it just right so it would spin harmlessly over Hiccups head.

Jumper ran forward and jumped up kicking Stoic in the face and stepping on Hiccups head. Propelling himself off Hiccup Jumper grabbed the ax that was embedded in the wall and kicked off of the wall and did a backhand spin and hit toothless in the face with the flat side of the ax. Toothless got knocked off of his feet and fell on his back. Sweeping Hiccup's legs out from under him and grabbing him from the waist. As Jumper tried to run for the door but the man with the sword got in his way and the man tried to stab Jumper but Jumper kicked the sword away and struck a large gash on the mans waist. Kneeing him where no man want to get kneed at and the sword went high up in the air.

Jumper moved forward and the blade landed in the sheath meant for the ax. The sword stuck out a few inches and Jumper grinned and kicked the door open and ran like a little bitch. Jumper could run at speeds higher then a cheetah even when carrying a passenger. Hiccup fought and squirmed but could not. They soon reached a cliff and Jumper turned to face Hiccups dragon who had followed him.

_"put my human down or I'll rip your throat out right here."_ Jumper heard Toothless say.

"um no. Actually I need your help. If you want your good pal Hiccup alive then I suggest that you follow through with every detail." Jumper said pressing the ax to Hiccups throat.

Toothless froze. The only thing that kept him from attacking the man was the sense of power and dominance Toothless felt. Then It was what he saw with the dragons and the two best fighters in the village taken down by a teen. That was like Hiccup getting first in a physical challenge. _"what is it you want."_ Toothless growled.

"simple. I need you to fly me to someplace. And Hiccup and you are coming too. I think that you might benefit from this journey." Jumper said.

Hiccup tried to break free but was only stopped as he felt the blade go against his throat once more. Before hiccup could tell toothless to don't do it he heard a growl and a nod of something "_Alright I will do it."_

Jumper walked forward to Toothless and jumped on Toothless's back still the Ax in the neck and he said "go south east towards that direction." Jumper said fixing the straps on the harness and putting Hiccups legs in their appropriate place and then as toothless took off Hiccup could only say "w-where are we going."

"we are going to Dragonshire." Was Jumper's reply.


	4. AN a minor setback not bad news

I am sorry about the long wait but I have decided to completely re-do my whole idea about Dragon Knights and their world. Since Dragon Knights are based in the Divinity 2 universe I looked but couldn't find one. But I finally found one that was created just recently. So this fiction is on vacation for a long long long time. Maybe a year or so. Because I am creating a fiction that is placed after the events of the game. If you haven't played Divinity 2 you wont know what I mean. So in the ending cut scene all you see if the divine, some wizard dude (forgot his name), and Zandalor come out of the area where they have been holding the magical shield. The crowds cheer and a roar is heard and then you see Jumper in his dragon form. It pans out again and you see the dragon fly off in the distance. What this means for me is to somehow set up Jumper rebuilding the Dragon Knight order which is gonna be hard because he is the last Dragon Knight and there are no dragons. The only dragon is the Patriarch. I made a mistake with calling Draco a ancient. The Patriarch is a ancient. Because he created the dragons and is practically a god. So I am sorry for any inconveniences but I will get back to this story ASAP. Motivational reviews help.


End file.
